Lost Pieces In The Wind
by Katsura1
Summary: This story is sort of a detecation to naruto but this is an original story. I am not good at summaries but the not stop action will take your mind off of that. Please read and Review.


"Shut up Ayame". "Why every one already knows you like Sasha". "I don't care what every one thinks they know, so shut the hell up". "Katsura, Katsura, Katsura... when will you learn to be a man and admit you like Sasha". "Ayame you may be my little sister but that doesn't stop us from fighting as ninjas". "Let's see you try even though you know I'm superior to you". "Oh what ever so superior that means you can take this", Katsura charges at Ayame and cut her arm with his sword. "You son of a bitch", Ayame swiftly moves behind Katsura and slashes him on his back. Katsura jumps over her and lightly slashes Ayame's cheek. "You bastered", Ayame deflects Katsura's swords and manages to get her blades around his neck. "You bitch", Katsura shouts. Ayame grips him tighter, "you are lucky you are my brother because I swear I would kill you right now... oh and who is superior now". "How the hell did se get so fast", Katsura thought to himself. Ayame lets him drop to the floor. Derik holds his neck and gasps for air. Ayame walks out of the house and slams the door behind her. "Fucking Ayame always fucking with someone getting on my fucking nerves". Katsura walks over and doses off on the couch, (Sasha lets make love. O.k. Damn your body has a perfect shape) Katsura wakes up. "So what were you dreaming about Katsura". "None of your business... just shut up and cook dinner". "I guess your going to starve tonight... you know I'm just playing". Ayame turns around and has a big slice on her back, "Ayame how did you get that gash in your back". "Well it could have been you but that jerk wanted to train with me". "Damn, she put a beating on you". "It wasn't a girl it was a boy. "Ayame lets go". "I just got started cooking dinner". "Screw dinner, no one gets away with touching my sister but me". Ayame and Katsura walk out of the house and Ayame locks the door. "So Ayame who was it". "You probably don't know who it was, his name is Ryoko". "Ryoko, that bastered I never really liked him we never got along in junior ninja school". "You know Ryoko", Ayame says questioning herself. "There he goes", Ayame says as they see him from a distance. Katsura charges for Ryoko. "Wait Katsura he is my", Katsura runs off without paying attention to Ayame. Katsura swings one of his swords blindly at Ryoko and Ryoko blocks it with his sword. "Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in; Katsura I see you haven't changed much". Katsura takes his two swords and pins Ryoko to a tree. "Ooh, ah... come on Katsura is that the best you got". "Nope", Katsura takes out one of his ninja stars and slowly drags the blade across Ryoko's neck, "You knew Ayame was my sister why did you come messing with her". "Because I can". Ryoko swings his feet up and pushes off of the tree. "Katsura tell the truth did you really think two puny swords could hold me". Ryoko grabs his sword and charges at Katsura. Katsura swiftly dodges all of Ryoko's attacks. "Well I see you've improved your dodging skills", Ryoko grabs Katsura and tosses him in the air. Ryoko throws four ninja stars and pins all four of Katsura's limbs to the tree. Ryoko throws his sword at Katsura and it lands beside his head; Katsura struggles but manages to get free. "You piece of shit I'm done playing with you besides I don't feel like killing any one today", Ryoko runs up a tree and hops on treetops in the direction of his house. Katsura hops to his feet and Ayame goes chasing after Ryoko. Katsura walks down the sidewalk with a limp and arrives at the park. He goes and sits under a tree, "Hey Katsura what's up". "Oh... Sasha hey, so are you still with Sagaro". "No he wanted me to lose my virginity for him". "That's Sagaro more like me than his brother Ryoko". "Katsura we really haven't had time to hang out since we graduated... I was wandering would you like to get together and do something sometime". "Yeah that would be great... Look Sasha I have to tell you how I feel". The sight of Ayame coming around the corner interrupts Katsura. "Hey Katsura come on", Ayame yells in a gentle voice. "O.K. Ayame, look Sasha I'll talk to you later". "No wait, I'll come with you". Katsura first looks stunned but then gives a gentle smile and says, "O.K.".


End file.
